1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to socket wrenches and more particularly to such a socket wrench with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Socket wrenches are well known hand tools for turning a type of bolt or nut. With a conventional socket wrench a socket of a selected size is attached to the ratchet-head wrench and placed in engagement with a threaded fastener. A handle is provided for driving the socket for either tightening or loosening the fastener. The wrench comprises a ratcheting mechanism which is selectively re-positioned in a position to tighten the fastener or a reverse position to loosen the fastener. In either event, the handle is freely rotatable relative to the socket in an opposed direction. That is, with a right hand threaded fastener and the ratchet positioned in the on-position, the handle will drive the socket in a clockwise rotation but can be moved freely in a counterclockwise direction relative to the socket and vise versa for loosening the fastener.
Notwithstanding a wide variety of typical socket wrenches, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.